herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kaori Kanzaki
'Kanzaki Kaori '''is a anti-villain who turned into a full-on hero in the novel, anime ''A Certain Magical Index. Character Looks She is a very tall young lady, standing at 5'7, with long black hair tied up in a ponytail that reaches her hips and has a very attractive body along with large breasts. One can easily associate her white skin with that of a princess. She wears a short white T-shirt tied into a knot at the bottom, revealing her navel; a pair of jeans below with one side sawed off, revealing her thigh. Because the T-shirt is tied down, her breasts are much more noticeable. One can see her snowy white leg, from the thigh all the way down. She uses a two-meter-long nodachi called "Seven Heavens Seven Swords" as her weapon, it has been stated that her outfit follows the rules of asymmetry, which reinforces a small spell that allows her to balance herself and move herself more freely. She wears a flower patterned yukata when she is at Necessarius' dormitories. She sports a denim jacket over her usual attire in later novels. Personality Due to the tragic events in her life as the Supreme Pontiff, and later as a friend of Index, she turned into a cold and taciturn woman, always serious, and not in the mood for jokes, the proverbial ice queen. Back then in the fight for Index, Touma asked why didn't she kill him, and the answer is that is not that she won't but she can't. This extends to divine beings, such as Archangel Gabriel, despite the danger he posed to the world, Kaori could only distract him, and wished for Touma to end the Angel Fall, as she could never kill Gabriel. Her personality gradually changes, as with all the members of Necessarius that have met Touma, showing a kinder side to herself and others after Touma saves Index and helps to confront her past with the Amakusa-Style Remix of Church, feeling more comfortable and grateful to Touma becoming more prone to showing emotion and sometimes showing a little embarrassment with other people, having awkward interactions from her trying to thank Touma for saving the members of the Amakusa-Style Remix of Church on various occasions and Tsuchimikado Motoharu's attempts to encourage Kaori into various cosplay gear for Touma. Outside combat situations she pursues the behavior of a Yamato Nadeshiko, however her manner of speech and demeanor when serious resemble that of a Samurai. She has also been described as innocent when it comes to sexuality, and this is further supported by the fact that she can't really get most of Tsuchimikado's "make it up to Touma" daring suggestions. Due to her demeanor and long time of residence, she is usually referenced as "the representative of Necessarius dorms" when one is needed. By the statement of "Yamato Nadeshiko", it should be pointed that the phrase is a Japanese term meaning "personification of an idealized Japanese woman". Furthermore, as an apparent attribute of magicians, she is very weak with machines as shown in when Academy City sends a washing machine which she complains about.This later lead into a comical situation where the Washing Machine goes haywire after Kaori punched in random buttons, after she put one of her pieces of cloth into it without proper judgment. In another opportunity she displayed tender tears of happiness when finally said washing machine worked perfectly as instructed, even going as far as hugging the object. This later leads to a running gag with the washing machine when Necessarius had to abandon their dorms and only take with them what was essential, Kaori noted that her most prized material possessions were her pet tropical fish and "her friend" a certain washing machine. She made absolutely sure that those two items would be saved even in that dire situation. kanzaki_kaori.jpg|''Kanzaki smiling'' Kanzaki01.jpg df8b4300effb769d546c3595b1e88805.jpg|''Kanzaki taking a shower'' 0largeanimepaperscansto.jpg|''Kanzaki being sexy'' Category:Anti Villains Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Toaru Majutsu No Index Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Priests Category:Control Freaks Category:Humans Category:Kid Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Beautiful Heroines Category:Speedsters Category:Cryomancers Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Body Guards Category:Serious Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Idiots Category:Successful Heroes Category:Friend of the hero Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Good Darkness Category:Namco Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Magic User Category:Protectors Category:Heroic Knights of Cerebus Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Heroic Sorceresses Category:Rivals Category:Former Villains Category:Pure of heart Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes